loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Maurecia
Maurecia is the love interest of Todd from the cartoon called Wayside. Biography She first met Todd after she pushed Todd from avoiding the falling objects during science day. She falls in love with Todd when she first saw him. She has a pet Porcupine named Fluffy. She is in Mrs. Jewels class on the 30th floor. In one episode She and Jenny tried to fall in love with Todd by using dangerous stunts. Another episode is that when Dana tries to make him fall in love with her by pulling her ponytail. She realizes that Todd fell in love with Mrs. Jewels by eating a mushroom surprise that was from Miss Mush and Maurecia uses a type of food to make Todd become normal again. She also had to sit on the floating raft with Todd during the field trip to the aquarium because of not having a permission slip given to Mrs. Jewels. She also had to write a love note to Todd during the pop quiz final exam in Mrs. Jewels's classroom. She was also partnered with Todd in a dance contest as she returns her feelings to Todd. Todd also returned his feelings to Maurecia by exchanging costumes from Sammy the dead rat after explaining that Maurecia is his girl. Maurecia was also the safety monitor after taking Myron's place but they later warmed up and worked together. She was also Myron's partner in the Wayside games event. She was also in the Honors Class and she passed with a double honors grade. She also took one of the three Eric's spot and tries to be next to Todd. Maurecia even cries when she thinks that Todd broke up with her even though they are not together yet, although she does have feelings for Todd and Todd has feelings for Maurecia. Maurecia loves being fast, and first, but in one episode, she bumped into Principal Kidswatter, and became slow. She used to be sweet, and caring, before Mrs. Gorf was transformed into an apple and is eaten, then she became a Daredevil after the school became 30 stories high. In the final episode, Todd cared for Maurecia and told Principal Kidswatter that she didn't do anything with his rubber band ball, showing that Maurecia cares about Todd. She is a tomboy similar to Princess Daisy, and Sora Takenouchi. In the pilot movie, her hair color was red orange and had a light skin color, but in the cartoon series, her hair color was changed to blue violet and her skin color was changed to light tan. She is voiced by Denise Oliver, the actress who voiced Kitty Ko from the TV show called Sidekick, Hazel from My Friend Rabbit, Yu from Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Mina Beff from Grojband, Gwyneth from Looped and Patty from Fangbone. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Child Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:TV Love Interests Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Humans